Buona Fortuna
by K Guz
Summary: Un día normal en la vida de un hombre enamorado, con suerte conseguirá confesarse y quizá obtener un poco más de lo esperado de la otra parte. Ereri, Oneshot, Romance, Lemon, Yaoi, SNK


**ATENCIÓN**. Shingeki no Kyojin, así como sus personajes, NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime la llama demoniaca. La trama a continuación es de mi autoría con todo el amor y cariño para quienes amen tanto como yo esta pareja.

 **El siguiente fic contiene** : Ereri (Eren x Levi) | Slash/Yaoi | ONESHOT | AU Moderno | OOC | Y lemon, así que si eres menor de 18... ten cuida'o | Romance

Pocas veces escribo fics que no son trágicos, tampoco es fluff, pero es boneto. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

 _Buona Fortuna_

.

.

.

Ese día se paseó sin más con un clima bastante agradable, para nada húmedo y bastante fresco, aunque no lo suficiente para sentir frio. Eso me hacía sentir sereno, con una satisfacción momentánea, pero poderosa. En el trabajo no fue diferente; por mi buen servicio del día, la jefa de mi área de trabajo me elogió. Conseguí un bono increíble también. Me sentía muy alagado y emocionado.

De vuelta a casa, como de costumbre antes de que se ponga el sol, me había encontrado con un billete de cien dólares varado en la acera y todo por pensar que sería más agradable caminar a casa y pasar por el parque por un helado que deguste lentamente. Cuando lo terminé, tiré la servilleta en un cesto y regresando por sobre mis pasos hacia mi edificio, me encontré el papel atrapado por una goma de mascar. Me tente si lo levantaba o no, más por orgullo o por el "qué dirán de mí", era porque me daba repelús la suciedad. Medite eso un buen rato hasta que me anime y lo levante, por suerte me lleve mi tiempo porque justo en ese instante alguien se pasaba a mi lado. El billete estaba bien, limpio hasta donde la vista y el tacto pudieran comprobar, pero eso no me importaba en ese instante solo importaba lo que tenía enfrente ahora. Gracias al billete me topé con mi vecino de piso, venia mirando el celular y eso lo hacía caminar con suavidad. Apreté el billete y le mire caminar hasta que se detuvo ante un cruce con el semáforo peatonal en rojo, entonces me apresure en alcanzarle.

Silbé dulcemente, no podía contener mi alegría ante la suerte que me rodeaba. Los carros cruzaban con gran velocidad frente a nosotros y el viento que se alzaba detrás de ellos me removía el cabello liso. Observe de reojo al joven de metro ochenta que tenía a lado mío, peinaba su rebelde melena castaña con la mano dejando al descubierto una pequeña perforación escondida siempre por las capas de su cabello.

El sol se ponía a mi izquierda pintando con su luz los edificios con sus grandes ventanas −siempre grises− en tonos rojos, amarillos y violetas. El reflejo del sol reboto en la vidriera de la tienda de enfrente, haciendo a mis sensibles ojos grises voltear a otro lado que no fuera enfrente. La luz verde se puso entonces y al virar a mi derecha note el fulgor de sus ojos molestos. Una mirada penetrante cargada de una eléctrica energía verdosa que se endulzó al reconocerme.

−Hola −sonrió.

Me hizo sonreír a mí también.

Pasaron los minutos, ambos charlando de todo menos de nosotros mismos, eso me gustaba mucho. No soy alguien que gusta hablar de sí mismo y me incomoda cuando preguntan sobre mí, pero cuando hablo con él es distinto. Tenía una forma de hablar muy honesta sin llegar a ser ofensivo o descuidado con sus palabras, decía lo que opinaba evitando toda cosa llegar a ofenderme o aburrirme. Pese a ser vecinos desde hace pocos años, hace semanas que no hablaba con él de este modo. Se dejó crecer el cabello en estos últimos dos años. Aún recuerdo al muchacho flacucho de ojos grandes llegar a vivir aquí después de pasar 18 años viviendo con sus padres. Y ahora más alto, más fuerte, más astuto… ya es todo un hombre. Bueno..., más o menos.

. . .

− Un té negro para mí, por favor. Un café sencillo para él.

Su sonrisa.

− No tenías por qué ordenar por mí.

Sus ojos.

− Eren, ¿qué tal la universidad?

Su mueca al pensar sus palabras.

− Muy complicada.

Su risa.

− Oh…

Todo de él me gustaba.

Soltó un bostezo y se estiró para relajar los hombros. Miré por la ventana y vi que era muy noche. Me sorprendí ligeramente, hablar de más con él siempre hacia que volara el tiempo. Por eso no importa si pasaran años entre nosotros sin hablarnos, sé con seguridad que hablaríamos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

− Gracias por invitarme −susurré sacando mi cartera.

Él se negó con un gesto, tomando sin querer mi mano. Llamó a la camarera y yo me helaba bajo su tacto y su caballerosidad. Sus manos eran muy tibias.

Afuera el frio aumento y ambos nos encaminábamos a nuestro edificio, en cuestión de minutos hicimos lo que yo solo haría en una hora. Nuestra cercanía sería muy estorbosa para mí si se tratara de otra persona, pero no con él. Me sentía muy bien, agradable y él también, lo veía en sus ojos y su sonrisa. Sin querer me hacía sonreír, algo extraño viviendo de una persona tan "seca" como yo.

Me hizo reír con ganas y eso le provocó un sonrojo que aun en la noche se notaba. Le empuje un poco con mi hombro para que dejase de hacer caras raras cuando se sonrojaba −balbuceaba, se juagaba el flequillo y escondía los ojos y las orejas que se coloraban más que su rostro.

Una vez que llegamos a nuestro piso, al fin, nos detuvimos frente a mi puerta que colindaba paredes con la suya. Nos vimos con cierto desencanto.

− Bien, supongo que ya quedaremos otro día −dijo entusiasta, aunque bajaba la mirada con desaliento.

− Si, así es −le seguí el juego.

Me acerque a mi puerta sin decirle adiós siquiera y me quede jugando con el picaporte, tomándome mi tiempo para abrir la puerta. Escuché el seguro de su puerta desplegándose y mi corazón sintió un pinchazo helado. También escuche su pie alzándose, hizo que la madera soltara un ruido por liberarse de la carga, entonces mi aliento se sintió muy pesado. Me ardía la cara y los ojos cuando lo sujete del brazo y me abalance sobre él, haciéndolo dar tras pies dentro de su departamento. La puerta quedó abierta, siendo obstruida por nuestros cuerpos que se daban un festín del otro.

− Levi, ¿Qué te sucede? −dijo confundido cuando aparte mi boca de la suya.

¡Carajo! Ni yo sabía que me pasaba. Solo sentí unas inmensas ganas de hacer aquello. Hoy es mi día de suerte, ¿no? ¡Entonces todo era posible para mí!

− Yo… −ahogué mi voz y hundí mi cara en su cuello− c-creo que… te quiero. Eren… −y volví a atrapar su boca.

Sus ojos me vieron asombrados y luego los fue cerrando lentamente. Sus brazos me apresaron y su lengua invadió mi boca. Mis ojos se abrieron hasta más ver y el ardor se diluyo cuando los relaje dejando escapar alguna que otra lagrimilla embustera. Su boca tenía el dulzor amargo de una buena taza de café y sus manos tibias me hicieron sentir como en casa.

La puerta se cerró y un "chrunch" se escuchó cuando Eren puso el seguro. Las llaves sonaron en la repisa y la mesa dio un rechinido contra el suelo por mi peso sobre ella y un travieso joven de veintiún años lamiéndome la oreja con desespero.

− Basta… ah, es asqueroso −dije medio molesto, medio complacido.

No escuché palabras salir de su boca, solo gruñidos brotar desde lo profundo de su garganta. Mis manos revolvían su cabello y jugaban con su cuello grueso, estaba tan tibio todo… muy caliente. Eren entonces alzó mi cintura para poder abrazarme por completo, rozo la nariz de arriba abajo por la parte lateral de mi cuello y me apremio con un beso en la mejilla, uno muy rechinante que me hizo timbrar el oído. Sentía su miembro erecto dándome roses en el trasero mientras más me apretujaba a él. Estaba tan perdido como yo en el momento.

Me soltó y me miró con una expresión muy familiar en él. Con la cara inclinada, una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos de cachorro bien portado. Esa expresión siempre la veía en él cuando hablaba conmigo y me hacia sonreír, si le pillaba se sonrojaba, pero esta vez se veía muy tranquilo. Esa tranquilidad y seguridad en él me causaba un revoltijo en el estómago, no lo reconocía… y a la vez me resultaba tan familiar el condenado.

− Ven −susurró con una voz tan suave y tan provocativa y enredó sus dedos con los míos, dando un beso muy delicado en el dorso de mi mano. Olvidé lo que pensaba y yo le seguí embelesado por su encanto.

. . .

Su piel era muy suave, los bellos de su abdomen me hacían cosquillas en el vientre. Sus dedos me acariciaban mi pezón izquierdo mientras chupaba el derecho. Mis brazos se tendían en cada lado de mi cabeza, dejándome servido para que él hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. No estaba seguro plenamente de que hacer a continuación, sabia como hacer "esto", pero no estaba seguro de que si Eren sabría manejarlo. Me tragué mis palabras al poco rato.

Se alejó un poco de mi para quitarse la ropa interior y mi curiosidad tan grande me hizo verle el miembro erecto. Me sentí hipnotizado por sus ojos viéndome mientras deslizaba un preservativo por lo largo del pene con ambas manos, me sentí avergonzado entonces. Bajé la mirada y solo me acaloré más dejando escapar un chasquido de mi boca por los nervios.

− Tranquilo, solo es por si acaso −comentó con una sonrisa coqueta y una voz grave que me hizo tragar grueso.

Me agarró el pie y lo alzó un poco para acariciarlo con la mejilla, viéndome con sus ojos llenos de un brillo peligroso que me hacían unos terribles escalofríos en el vientre y unas inmensas ganas de patearlo por los nervios. Separó mi otra pierna con la mano libre y se acercó abriéndome poco a poco con una tremenda sensualidad. Se inclinó para besarme de nuevo el pecho y ascender beso a beso por mi clavícula, mordisqueando mi garganta y lamer mi barbilla. De pronto se apartó un poco para tomar una botellita negra que escondía bajo mi almohada.

− ¡Ah! ¡Está muy frio! −mi voz sonó muy obscena y me cubrí la cara con el antebrazo.

Esparció el espeso liquido por mi abdomen hasta mi miembro caliente. El aroma a fresa me pico la nariz con su dulzor y el frio me caló hondo, como si ya me estuviera penetrando el maldito.

− Lo siento −se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente, lo veía en sus ojos divertidos.

El lubricante se deslizo por mis testículos dejando un camino frio y rosáceo, me causaba unas sensaciones maravillosas; maldije en silencio aquel dulce líquido que se escurría de manera descarada hasta mi ano. Puse los ojos en blanco por el gozo, volví a gemir y terminé por cerrar los ojos alzando la pelvis hasta tocar la suya. Eren aprovecho la cercanía para enrollar sus dedos en mi miembro y rozarlo con el suyo.

Ambos glandes se tocaban con deseo en una danza forzada por un demonio de ojos verdes que me chupaba y mordía los labios. La sensación era increíble, pero me ponía nervioso una vocecilla en mi cabeza que me decía que esto iba de prisa.

− Eren… yo… −y de pronto sentí su meñique acariciando mi entrada anal.

Abrí los ojos en alerta y gemí bajo, muerto por la pena de las reacciones tan vulgares de mi cuerpo hacia su tacto. Hacía tiempo que no me tocaban así, hacía mucho, supongo que fue desde que me vi interesado en este muchacho.

Mi respiración se aceleraba y mis piernas temblaban, de pronto sentí que dos dedos me atravesaban y que me masturbaba solo a mí. Me apoyé en ambos codos y arrugué las sabanas con las manos en un agarre tan fuerte que, arrancarían pieles si se les tentara.

− Eren… −volví a jadear y el retorció la mirada, disfrutaba aquello, que dijera su nombre de esa manera, le gustaba tanto que lo hacía jadear.

− Ya casi −me consolaba.

Yo gruñía y me retorcía bajo su cuerpo, siempre intentando no verlo a los ojos, sentía que si le veía a la cara me destrozaría. Mi pecho subía y bajaba freneticamente y de pronto mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, todo se detuvo a mi alrededor. Puedo jurar que sentía que todo iba en cámara lenta.

Le toque la cara y él se apoyó sobre la palma de mi mano, aun en mi mente estaba la sensación de que íbamos muy de prisa, pero al verlo ahí, quieto y con los ojos brillosos mis dudas se estaban disipando.

− Te quiero, Eren.

Se acercó, aferrando su mano a la mía. Me beso la mejilla y con la otra mano alzo mis caderas y apoyo su miembro en mi ano. Acarició mi mejilla con sus labios y volvió a darme besos, todos chillones dándome timbrazos en el oído.

− Yo te amo, Levi.

Mi corazón se detuvo, mis ojos ardieron y mi mano apretó con ganas su cabello.

− ¡Ah! −chillé como una puberta enamorada a medida que sentía su miembro entrar y salir de mi interior.

Eren jadeaba también, susurrándome lo apretado que estaba al oído. No sabía qué clase de sentimiento era el que sentía ahora, estaba confundido. Estaba sudoroso y satisfecho, adolorido y me encantaba ese dolor, eufórico y tranquilo al mismo tiempo. Pero sobre todo me sentía muy feliz.

Sus brazos fuertes me abrazaron y me hizo quedar encima de él. Arqueé la espalda con él aun dentro de mí y respiré profundamente. Se aferró a mis caderas y comencé a moverme. Mis ojos me ardían sin que pudiera detenerlo y sus manos me hacían sentirlo tan adentro de mí, fue en ese momento que sentí que su pene tocaba algo sensible en mi interior y me deshice en esa sensación. Como azúcar disolviéndose en la lengua.

− Más… −me pedía− muévete más −suplicaba, pero si hacía más me vendría en ese instante.

Fue cuando me hizo apartarme con suavidad. Gruñí cuando salió de mi interior y maldije cuando me pidió que me colocara boca abajo. Mi pecho ardía ahora y mis piernas temblaban apenas teniendo fuerzas para alzar mi trasero. Me abrió las nalgas y le miré con la boca hecha agua y la cara un poema rojo. Entonces me cubrió con su cuerpo, me sentí pequeño y vulnerable. Volvió a embestirme de golpe y escondí la cara en la almohada empapada en sudor.

− Ah… ngh… ya, ya… −dije sin que me escuchara, estaba muy ocupado mordiéndome la espalda y marcándome la nuca− me estas… matando…

Mi voz se quebraba a medida que estaba más cerca de llegar al límite. Él sonreía y gruñía en mi oído. Entonces lo sentí.

− No puedo más −me dijo.

Quise gritarle. Sin embargo, ya me había corrido. Y él me siguió poco después soltando un jadeo que me dio un gratificante pinchazo en la ingle. Nos quedamos estáticos un momento, escuchando la fuerte respiración del otro. Eren entonces salió de mi interior pegándome una fuerte frialdad por su ausencia en mi entrada anal que estaba tan tibia y húmeda que me hacía cruzar las piernas por el hormigueo.

Se tumbó junto a mí, abrazándome con sus brazos sudorosos y respirando por la boca sobre mi frente. Alcé la mirada y observé su cara adormecida. Abrió los ojos y me sonrió. Acarició mi mejilla y me beso la frente empapada de sudor.

− Te amo, Ackerman. −susurró. Y yo cerré los ojos completamente relajado.

Realmente hoy fue un gran día.

* * *

 _Yo también quiero un día así de bueno... Molto bene, quería hace tiempo escribir este fic, pero a duras penas me dieron las ganas de acercarme a la computadora y pasar de la libreta a word. Espero que les halla gustado, estoy enamorada y esto sale de ello. Un review para más amors... Quiero saber que tal les pareció y si les gusto tanto como para dar favoritus UuU es por el bien de los Ereris del multiverso._

 _Les ha hablado K, y les desea una gran fortuna en el amor como a Levi-san._

 _Ciao!_


End file.
